As Always
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Siklus reinkarnasi dari Raja Ruh itu sangat menarik ya, Ran'giku?—GinRan Tribute. COMPLETE.


DISCLAIMER: berlaku seperti biasa.

Missing Shinigami dan Thousand Blood War Arc tidak pernah ada. Jadi Ichigo hanya manusia biasa disini.

**As Always**

**By Crow**

Setelah peperangan musim dingin melawan Aizen, sangat jarang saat dimana aku melihat Matsumoto bertingkah kekanakan seperti dulu.

Dia menjadi lebih dewasa.

Bukan maksudku untuk mengatainnya terlalu santai, tapi dengan kepergian Ichimaru dia menjadi sedikit lebih berpandangan luas dan terbuka. Tidak lagi bersikap seperti Kusajishi-fukutaichou.

Dia tidak akan senang mendengar apa yang kupikirkan, kukatakan saja.

Matsumoto memang tidak berkepala angin seperti dulu lagi, tapi sifatnya yang menjadi sedikit pendiam perlahan namun pasti mengalami perubahan.

Itu dimulai kurang lebih setahunan yang lalu.

"Ne~, taichou, kalau melamun terus kau tidak akan pernah mendapat pacar."

"Berisik, Matsumoto!"

-o0o-

Kota Karakura setelah hujan selalu menyimpan nuansa mistik. Juntaian garis langit yang diliputi awan kelabu membuat sekujur tubuh Ran'giku bergidik ngilu akibat radang dingin. Dinding udara disekitarnya berniang sendu ketika si wanita kembali mengingat peristiwa delapan tahun silam yang mungkin takkan pernah dilupakannya.

Meski kini sudah pukul tiga sore hari, tapi embun dingin masih meliputi sekitarnya. Apa sampai-sampai nuansa udara ini turut mencerminkan nuansa hatinya delapan tahun ini?

Gin, sahabatnya.

Gin, pahlawannya sedari dulu.

Dan Gin yang tak pernah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang sangat ingin didengar oleh Ran'giku.

Jika ia menengadahkan kepalanya kembali ke langit gelap di atas sana, garis perak pada awan hanya dapat membuat bayangan Gin semakin jelas.

Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, wanita tersebut berbisik, mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh dan semacamnya.

Ran'giku memotong rambutnya hingga sebatas tengkuk dan membiarkannya seperti demikian. Jika rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna seperti memanjang hanya untuk satu inci, ia akan langsung memotongnya. Ada saja pikirannya untuk berhenti menjadi shinigami dan pulang ke Rukongai; kembali ke daerah tempat ia besar dulu. Distrik 52 memang bukan tempat terbaik untuk ditinggali. Tapi jika pergi ke sana, mungkin ia bisa lebih menenangkan hati dan jiwanya. Jauh dari segala macam pembersihan hollow.

Gin memiliki bau hollow pada dirinya. Dan bau hollow tidak pernah segan untuk mengingatkan Ran'giku pada diri Gin di masa-masa tergelapnya.

Kenapa dia harus mengorbankan dirinya seperti itu? Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti pahlawan terbuang? Dan kenapa pula dia harus pergi secepat itu?

Jika Gin pada akhirnya akan bereinkarnasi, Ran'giku hanya ingin pria berambut perak itu kembali terlahir di Soul Society.

Tapi impian tinggal impian. Setiap manusia yang mati akan mengunjungi Soul Society cepat atau lambat. Sedangkan ruh—mereka, jika mendapatkan kesempatan bereinkarnasi pastilah di dunia manusia. Dunia ini sangat luas. Dimana Ran'giku bisa menemukan Gin?

"Jadi saat itu memang sebuah 'selamat tinggal' bagi kita berdua. Pada akhirnya-"

Jagat raya selalu memberikan hal yang mengejutkan, bukan begitu?

Ran'giku mendengar teriakan anak-anak SD yang tengah berlari dengan semangat. Mereka tidak bisa melihat si wanita shinigami tentu saja. Tapi Ran'giku bisa 'melihatnya' dengan jelas. Bukan sebuah tipuan optic embun selepas hujan lebat, tapi melainkan keberadaan manusia yang nyata.

"Hoi, Ichimaru kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku main bola di lapangan becek!" Teriak seorang bocah.

"Ha ha, jangan banyak berharap Takeshi! Aku-!"

Bocah bermata sipit (memejam terus, malahan) berhenti dari larinya. Sepasang matanya terfokus pada sosok wanita yang berdiri dengan shihakusho berbalut selendang sutra berwarna merah muda. Sosok anggun dengan rambut bergelombang membara sebatas tengkuk.

"Ichimaru, nagapain kau? Kita akan main bola, ngapain berdiri di sana, oi?!"

"Kalian tidak melihat ini?" Bocah bernama Ichimaru itu menunjukkan jarinya ke sisi jalan.

"Ada apa disana? Udara?" Teman-temannya yang lain mulai tertawa bersama. Ichimaru tidak tersinggung. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Me-mereka tidak bisa melihatku." Ran'giku berkata pelan, berusaha menyimpan keterkejutan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ichimaru hanya melihat si wanita panjang. "Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Nanti kususul ya." Ichimaru melambaikan tangan, dan teman-temannya meninggalkannya.

ALiran sungai kota Karakura mengalir dengan deras. Suasana hening sore hari mereka hanya diisi oleh efek audio dari desiran dan benturan air semilir sungai.

Ran'giku meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, menatap Ichimaru. "Kau mengenalku? Aku?" Nada suaranya sedikit terburu-buru, napasnya memburu.

Ichimaru menatap wajah si wanita dengan menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit tinggi. Jika orang awam melihat si bocah, mereka pasti mengira 'anak itu sedang mengamati awan mendung di atasnya.' Itu semua karena Ran'giku hanyalah manifestasi ruh shinigami di dunia nyata.

Ichimaru lantas menggeleng setelah terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kakak sebelumnya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengenakan shihakusho? Sehabis dari pemakaman?"

Sepasang mata biru lautan milik Ran'giku menjadi sedikit berair. Setelah bereinkarnasi memang tidak mungkin seseorang dapat mengingat kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

Tapi ai bersyukur dapat melihat wajah itu untuk sekali lagi. Oh, Gin…

"Siapa namamu, 'nak?"

"Gin. Gin Ichimaru. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, maaf… Anu, Ichimaru-kun," Sedikit berat bagi dirinya untuk menggunakan nama keluarga guna memanggil Gin, tapi, "Kau mau menunggu sebentar. Aku akan bertukar pakaian dan-"

Ichimaru mengangkat kedua tangannya kebalik kepala dan tersenyum seperti rubah. "Bermain bola dengan mereka sangat gampang. Sekali-sekali pergi dengan wanita dewasa juga sangat keren. Aku tunggu disini, ya kak."

Kurang lebih sifatnya memang mirip dengan Gin. Ran'giku kemabli tersenyum, melap air mata dan memutuskan hanya akan menikmati saat-saat ini.

Ran'giku kembali dengan tubuh gigai-nya. Ia mengenakan cardigan berwarna biru langit yang menutupi camisole berwarna hitam. Sepasang celana jeans sebetis dan sepasang sandal ikat ber-hak menghiasi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Aksesoris favoritnya yang berupa kalung rantai tipis yang diikat pada cincin menghias bagian dadanya. Umur Ran'giku (secara ukuran SS) sudah hampir 350 tahun, tapi wujudnya tidak pernah bertambah tua lebih dari 24-25 tahun. Sosok yang benar-benar menjadi pujaan lelaki.

Ichimaru tersenyum panjang dan lebar (seperti rubah). Yang membuat Ran'giku berbisik 'imutnya!' adalah ketika ia melihat sepasang pipi si bocah berubah redam semerah buah ceri. "…He he,"

"…Apa?" Ran'giku merasakan wajahnya sedikt menghangat juga.

"Pasti kakak bukan orang Jepang. Orang Swedia, atau Prancis mungkin?"

"Jangan sok tahu, bocah." Ia menegakkan tinju di pinggulnya, dan berusaha kuat melepas raut malunya. "Kalau begitu, kau bawa aku ke tempat jajanan favoritmu dan aku akan menraktirmu!"

"Sungguh! Hore!

Kalau begitu kita kencan, ya?"

"…Err, kalau kau mau mengatakannya demikian,"

"Tapi aku tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing, kata ibu—aah, kau bukan orang jahat kok. He he."

Gin yang satu ini mewariskan sifat tengil Gin yang dulu. Ran'giku tersenyum semakin tulus. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak berubah, ya?

Ichimaru menyeret Ran'giku dan membuatnya membelikan porsi Happy Meal di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Mereka menggenggam ice cream cone, dan menjilati punya mereka masing-masing selagi nuansa kelabu sore hari Karakura kembali memperoleh terangnya dengan matahari sore di ufuk sebelah barat sana. Ran'giku dan Ichimaru duduk di bangku taman. Tubuh mereka diterpa sinar surya berwarna jingga yang hangat, melenyapkan secara total dinginnya sisa-sisa hujan yang membekukan.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu sangat suka 'paket dengan mainan', sih?"

"Tentu saja karena itu 'paket dan mainan', kan! Pertanyaan bodoh, loh kak Ran'giku."

"Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Karena dapat dua dengan sekali pukul."

"Kau berbicara semakin ngaur bocah." Tapi Ran'giku masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Nah waktunya kau pulang. Sebentar lagi senja, dan ibumu pasti akan khawatir."

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal 'dapat dua dengan sekali pukul', aku jadi ingat ketika aku masih mengayunkan pedang, loh kak."

Ran'giku tertegun. Apa maksudnya. Ichimaru yang melihat ekspresi terkejut si wanita sudah tahu pertanyaan selanjutnya si wanita. "Iya! Saat aku mengayunkan Shinsou, dan membuatnya jadi panjang dan semakin panjang!"

"Itu…itu…" Bibir berkilau Ran'giku bergetar. Ia kembali menahan air matanya dengan kuat—luar biasa kuat. "Itu tidak lucu, Gin…Itu tidak lucu, Gin!"

Tubuh kecil Ichimaru tenggelam di dalam pelukan besar Ran'giku. Wajahnya saat ini berada tepat bersebelahan dengan aroma yang begitu wangi dari rambu bergelombang Ran'giku. Wangi yang penuh akan nostalgia, batin si bocah. "…Gin—oh, Gin,"

"Ha ha ha! Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu yang seperti pedofil itu Ran'giku. Sepertinya gosip tentangmu yang pedofil terhadap Hitsugaya-taichou itu benar, ya?" Gin tertawa lebar. Ia merasakan geli-geli saat rambut membara milik Ran'giku menyelusup ke sekitar hidungnya—sebuah pengalaman dan perasaan hidup yang begitu nyata.

"Kau brengsek, Gin. Kenapa…kenapa tidak sedari awal kau…Oh…"

"Hei, aku juga ingin bersenang-senang. Dan aku terkejut ketika melihatmu tidak menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Gin Ichimaru si mantan kapten pada 'bocah' Gin Ichimaru sedikitpun."

"Itu karena…aku tahu yang bereinkarnasi hampir mustahil untuk menyimpan ingatannya dari kehidupan yang lalu." Si wanita melepaskan pagutan dan melap sepasang mata berairnya. "Kenapa kau bisa…ingat?"

"Tidak tahu. Menarik ya, Raja Ruh itu?"

Ran'giku tersenyum. Hidung, pipi dan keningnya telah berubah merona seperti tomat. Ia bersyukur dapat bertemu kembali dengan Gin yang telah gugur delapan tahun yang lalu. Dengan Gin yang begitu disayangnya. "…Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Gin."

"Aku hanya terkejut ketika melihat rambutmu jadi pendek. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengisengimu sedikit."

"Dasar kau brengsek. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Hei, kau mau lihat Shinsou?" Gin tersenyum semakin panjang, tak sekalipun hingga saat ini matanya terbuka. Dia mengangkat tapaknya ke udara sebatas dada, dan sebilah pedang pendek (sejenis ninjato/pedang ninja) sepanjang 25cm menampakkan diri. "Apa mungkin aku kini menjadi shinigami pengganti?"

"Loh, Ran'giku-san? Gin?"

Sosok Ichigo dewasa, berpakaian jas, kemeja dan celana katun, lengkap dengan sepatu vantovel menghampiri kedua orang yang duduk di sisi lapangan taman. "Hei, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu Ran'giku-san. Apa kabar?"

"Wow, sepertinya kau sudah jadi eksekutif muda sekarang?" Ran'giku tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya dengan niatan menggoda seperti biasa. "Tentu saja sudah delapan tahun. Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"25. Lalu sedang apa dengan Gin?"

"Kau tahu…dia?"

"Tentu saja. Dia nongol di depan rumahku saat umurnya baru enam tahun dan mengaku sebagai Gin Ichimaru, mantan kapten Gotei batalyon tiga."

Ran'giku meraih kerah leher t-shirt milik Gin. "Kenapa kau hanya 'mengisengiku' seorang, Gin?"

"Oh, es krim. Kau mau es krim lagi, Ran'giku?" Gin melepas tangan si wanita dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah penjual es krim keliling dengan van-nya yang mengeluarkan lantunan melodi menyebalkan.

"Tunggu, Gin! Kau mau lari lagi!?"

"Biarkan dia, Ran'giku-san. Gin memang begitu." Ketika si wanita telah kembali duduk, Ichigo melanjutkan. "Sedari saat itu, dia terus mencari tahu cara agar dapat kembali bertemu denganmu. Bahkan dia sampai bertanya pada oyaji (ayah)."

Ketika Ran'giku berusaha kembali mengingat sifat-sifat Gin yang selalu tertutup, ia tersadar. Gin tidak pernah memperlihatkan sikap baik dan apa yang dipikirkannya, melainkan melaksanakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ketika ia ingin berlaku baik ia menunjukkannya, ketimbang hanya dikatakan. Dia adalah tipe orang yang 'lakukan' ketimbang 'bicara'. Begitulah Gin—seperti katanya tadi, 'ia tak pernah berubah'.

Setelah kembali bertemu dengan dirinya, apa lagi yang akan 'ditunjukkan' Gin padanya?

Gin kembali dan menyerahkan es krim. Masing-masing kepada Ran'giku dan Ichigo. Pada akhirnya, Ran'giku 'lah yang harus berusaha mengerti akan Gin untuk memahami secara utuh sisi baik si pria. Dasar, merepotkan orang lain saja, batin Ran'giku sambil bibirnya tersenyum akan haru dan kepuasan.

"Oh ya, Ran'giku," Imbau Gin, dengan sedikit krim es-nya yang belepotan pada pipi. Ran'giku melapkan untuknya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya penuh akan perhatian.

"Kalau kau ingin main-main ke sini datang saja. Aku bisa jadi tour guide-mu. Bukan begitu, Ichigo?"

"Benar sekali." Ichigo mengedipkan matanya pada Ran'giku, dan si wanita mengerti maksudnya.

Beginilah Gin miliknya. Daripada mengatakan 'sering-seringlah berkunjung ke dunia nyata untuk bertemu dengannya', ia mengatakan padamu kalau dia bisa menjadi 'tour guide'-mu nantinya.

"Tentu saja, Gin.

Hei, kalau makan es krim jangan belepotan dong. Baru kubersihkan 'kan barusan? Lagipula kau bukan anak-anak 'sebenarnya', kan?" Mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kembali, Ran'giku menyentuh wajah Gin. "Sini biar kulapkan lagi untukmu."

|END|

~Tribute to GinRan. Semoga kalian menikmatinya, dan Review, kritik serta komen sangat diharapkan. Saya dalam pengerjaan chapter berikutnya dari Purge of Soul. Bagi kalian yang baca, bisa ditunggu sebentar lagi hopefully. See you.


End file.
